The Girl From Down Under
by Dracula's sidekick
Summary: Ariel is new to Seattle and is already home sick. On a walk through a park she meets two very dark and tall mysterious boys and feels instantly connected to the younger one. Sparks fly. Has Ariel met the man of her dreams? Not sure whether to continue


_A/n: this is a one shot which I will probably turn into a fan fiction when the time arises. However, presently I am pressed for time, possibly October or November might see this continue. If you think this is a good idea, please leave a review. Hope you enjoy and have a good day _

**The Girl from Down Under**

Living an ordinary life, one gets the sense that everywhere through out the world is the same. When you have been wrapped in bubble wrap your whole life, you never fully realize that there is evil out there. There are times when evil is at your back, pity is sitting on your shoulder and sorrow is your best friend.

I craved for a more interesting and eventful life. I wanted a life where one would never know what would happen next, like Bella from twilight. I wished to be apart of the supernatural, I longed for the kind of love which people wrote books about. Well, I reached the supernatural, I got what I wished for, a life that made me wonder what would happen next and makes me still wonder. Also, I got the love that I craved for.

It was an ordinary day in most respects. Well, actually, it was quite boring. My home held nothing of interest, and that pending history assignment was defiantly something I was willing to put off a little while longer. My parents where out, both working for most of the day, like usual. So that's what found me outside in the boiling heat of an unusual day in Seattle.

It was hot. Okay, I'm lying. It was boiling hot. It was the kind of day where everything stuck to the other in a thin sheen of perspiration. The flies seemed to be suffering too. They were the big monstrous flies, which were the terminators of the insect world. Even though winter had only just pulled back it's icy tentacles a little over a month ago, there was no memory of the now seeming blissful cool of early April.

I was on summer break, but everyone in the Pacific Northwest knew that this "summer break" would not include the bonus heat, which everyone else in all the other states expected. So this is what made the heat on this day most shocking.

But I liked it. The heat I mean. This reminded me of home. I was born and spent most of my childhood in the land down under. Australia. It was only three years ago when my parents decided to move. My dad got promoted to oversee a new branch in his company, which was here in America. It was just given that my mum and I would uproot and move with him. I was used to summers which where boiling hot and this was a welcome reminder of home.

A few of the kids at school hassled me because of my accent. They where just jealous that they didn't have a kickass Aussie accent. Whenever they hassled me about the slang and the accent, I told them they did everything backwards. My favourite comeback was telling them they where really bad drivers and needed to learn how to drive properly because they drove on the wrong side of the road.

I squinted up at the sky. It was cloudy, naturally. It was usually in Seattle, though surprisingly the sun had been a regular over the past two months. I loved the sun. It was warm and inviting. It made me feel happy. It gave the world light, it gave the world life. Whenever it was cloudy I was usually in a bad mood. Like today.

I hadn't slept well last night, as I hadn't for many nights in the past couple of weeks. I don't know why. I just got the creeping suspicion that someone was watching me. It wasn't only at night, but in the daytime too. Maybe I was too paranoid. All the peer pressure getting to my head I suppose.

Sometimes I wanted to breakout and do something wild, something totally unique. I wanted to be something other than the nerdy girl who was constantly quiet and kept to herself. Sometimes people get offended with my quiet behavior. They misjudge my silences. I am not ignoring them. Usually I am genuinely interested in what they have to say.

I guess you could call me a thinker. I love thinking, especially about deep, moral issues or tricky subjects. I loved to mull over a topic and find every little possibility, every little meaning and outcome. It's just the way I am. My friends accept it. They learnt long ago to just accept my silences. Sometimes they forget though. If they see me staring off into space and ask what's wrong, they usually know the answer before I open my mouth.

Sighing heavily I looked down at my chunky red digital watch mum had gotten me for my birthday this year. I still hadn't put it an hour forward so it was an hour off. Still, it made no difference. We would have to wind the clocks back in a couple of weeks anyway; it made no sense to change it now. My watch read 9:10, which really meant it, was 8:10. I sighed again.

I was in a large park, with trees. It was quiet because of the early hour. Not many people where ready to brave it at this hour and I expected this heat wave had something to do with it also.

I picked a seat and sat down, looking around at the beauty of nature. I had tried to persuade my parents to move to a small town with lots of trees. I liked trees. They where strong and sturdy and never changed no matter how long you sat there and looked at them. They where good for climbing too.

I wasn't in the mood for climbing though so I just chilled. Deciding to do something that made it actually look like I was normal, I pulled out my pride and joy. My ipod.

Okay, so I know it's a weird thing to be proud over, but this was the new coloured nano I had brought using my hard earned pocket money. I didn't have a job; mum gave me $5 a week pocket money if I did some jobs around the house. I lived in a strictly middle class family. My mum was an SSO, a.k.a a school support officer and my dad worked in a quarry. Both worked hard to get the money they did, especially dad. He worked long hours and most weekends. Most of the money earned went to school fees, food, bills and then clothes and finally material possessions. My dad wasn't a spender. It was only in the last couple of years when he had finished paying off the house mortgage that he was lashing out with spending. Last year dad had painted the house, updated the falling apart, decrepit lounges and invested in a plasma TV. Naturally, all the quotes for a qualified painter to do the house were "to bloody expensive" so dad did what every handy man, non-spender would do. He did it himself.

I put the earphones in my ears and turned it on. I looked down at the screen. Ah, one of my favorite songs from my favorite band. I pressed play and sighed in contentment as the familiar bass sounded through my head. My parents always complained I had my music too loud. The louder the better, especially with muse.

I let my eyes roam, looking over everything and taking it in. my keen eyes analyzing everything and committing everything to memory. My eyes fell on the glossy surface of a large puddle near my feet. I paused momentarily, looking at the girl looking back at me.

I was pretty, when I made an effort with my appearance that is. But that was it, just pretty. I was rather plain. I never bothered to look nice around the house, there was no one to impress anyway. I wore my long blonde hair the same as always, a boring ponytail. I had natural waves in my hair. My expression was, as usual, a mixture between totally blank and relaxed. I looked at my eyes. I guess you could call my eyes the only assets I had. They were blue. A strange sort of blue, almost like the water in a very well kept swimming pool with a blue inside. Faint freckles dotted my nose, I was starting to get them back again because of the spontaneous days of sunlight we were experiencing. My body slumped, a sign that I was tired and bored, which I was.

I turned away from my reflection, embarrassed by how plain I was. I listened as a song by Taylor swift filled my thinking mind. I tapped my foot against the green, lush grass to the beat. The songs changed without me really noticing. I just glared up at the gray rain clouds. It would defiantly rain today. They looked almost grizzly, like a storm was coming.

Boy this day was shaping out perfect. NOT!

I heard the shuffling of feet and the sound of someone kicking something. I ignored it, looking down at my hands.

Because I wasn't paying attention, I didn't realise I was in the direct line of fire until the soccer ball actually hit me. It hurt heaps, paying me back from my lack of notice, demanding my immediate reaction. It got a reaction all right.

"OW!" I yelped as the soccer ball slammed into my head. My hands instantly flew to my head inspecting the damage. I winced as my fingers prodded the area of impact. I let my hands drop and looked around the vicinity to see who the culprit was.

I saw two tall dark skinned guys to my left. A look of annoyance and anger crossed my features. Idiots. I would teach them.

Standing in a huff and levelling deadly glares towards them, I jammed my finger on the pause button and shoved my ipod in my denim cut-offs pockets and picked up the offensive weapon. My fingers made angry marks in the side of the ball as I began to stalk towards them.

My aqua raybans squished underneath the wet grass. The figures of the two men came closer and closer and my anger grew with my steps. Okay, so I know I was over reacting, but I told you before. I was in a sucky mood. This only made it worse.

I reached them finally and sized them up. Both where freakishly tall; one was about six foot 5 and another about six foot 2. The one closest to me was looking at me cautiously and the one behind him…his expression unnerved me and threatened to melt my anger instantly. The one closest to me was the tallest and his skin was the lighter of the two, but still very dark. He had a round face with rounded features and his hair was long, about shoulder length. He was the better built of the two.

The one a bit father away took a few steps forward. He was by far the most attractive. His face was more angular and boyish looking than the other. His charcoal black was short but messy, flying in all sorts of directions and angles. His brown eyes where melting my heart instantly and I didn't even know him! These guys where defiantly natives and one in particular was the most attractive guy I had ever seen. Soft pink lips where full and round and demanded my attention. The smooth lines of his face conveyed a childlike innocence and small laugh lines where evident in the corners of his eyes.

I realised my mouth was partially hanging open, so I snapped it shut instantly. The guy closest to me, the well built one, sniggered. "Sorry", he chuckled; his green eyes teasing "I didn't notice you sitting there." I glared at him. "Oh really? No kidding." I said my voice laced with heavy sarcasm. As hard as I could I slammed the ball against his chest and watched in satisfaction as he took a step back shocked.

"Well maybe you need to learn how to kick, and a trip to the optometrist might be in order also." I snarled glaring at him. This caused him to smile all the more. He laughed and whistled like he was impressed. "Oh look Seth." He said turning his head slightly to look at his friend "we've got a fighter!" he said looking back reassessing me.

I made a sound of disgust. "Keep dreaming" I said and shoved my hands in my pockets, hardening my glare. The guy laughed and said, "No thanks sweetheart, I don't date pale faces." I raised one eyebrow offended by the racial remark "watch it buddy". I said poking him in the arm "last time I checked, America has a lot of pale faces that don't like racist remarks"

"But you're not American." He challenged, joyfully happy he was making me more riled up. "Your accent's weird. I'd say you're a kiwi…" he said looking at me frowning. I snorted and folded my arms across my chest "your general knowledge is appalling" I said sourly, pursing my lips.

The boy behind him, Seth I could only guess, chuckled. "Jesus Quil, leave the girl alone" he said defensively, swatting Quil over the back of the head. Quil rubbed the back of his head. "What did I do?" he asked baffled, looking at Seth shocked. Seth rolled his eyes.

"The question isn't 'what did I do?'" Seth chuckled, doing a pretty good imitation of Quil, "the question is what didn't you do? First you kicked the god damn ball at her head." He said picking the ball up and whacking Quil on the head, then smiling continued, "then you offended her numerous times, jeez, way to make an impression. You called her a Kiwi! She's not a Kiwi!" Seth said incredulous, motioning towards me then looking me up and down. Our eyes met for a moment and then looked away quickly, clearing his throat.

"All right genius" Quil said, oblivious to the moment that had just passed "where does she come from then?" he said, the ball in one hand and the other outstretched beseechingly. He looked amused, clearly thinking that he had trumped Seth. Seth looked at me, smiled hugely and winked.

"Oh come on!" Seth said looking at Quil playfully then walking to my side and lazily swinging his arm around my shoulder.

I froze in astonishment, my heart roaring like a steam train. He was _touching _me. His scent rolled over me like a tsunami. God he smelt good. He smelt earthy, but there was something else, a complexity I couldn't name, soft smelling like summer rain, yet sweet and savoury at the same time.

If Seth was having a similar reaction, it was Impossible to tell. He continued on, seemingly un-phased by my apparent ogling. "It's blatantly obvious where she comes from" Seth continued, smiling. Quil's expression was disbelieving; one bushy eyebrow was raised, as he looked at Seth amused. "Enlighten me then" Quil pushed eagerly.

Seth's smile got bigger, revealing a row of pearl white teeth. "Australia." He stated simply. Quil laughed. "She's not Australian!" Quil chortled. My temper pricked. "She has a name." I shot icily. "And yes, _she_" I said emphasising the title "is defiantly Australian and is God damn proud of it"

Quil stopped laughing and looked astonished. "But you sound nothing like one!" Quil said defensively. I snorted, "What did you expect us to sound like?" I teased, more amused then annoyed now, "Crikey mate!" I said, imitating Steve Irwin's fake Aussie accent.

Seth laughed raucously, bending over and swatting his thigh, like something out of a hillbilly movie. I chuckled at him rather than with him. Quil wasn't impressed and walked off, muttering something under his breath.

Soon, Seth stopped laughing and looked up at me smiling. "Nice one." He said happily. I chuckled "thanks." Seth held out his hand for me "Seth Clearwater, nice to meet you." I smiled and took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Ariel Barker, nice to meet you too."


End file.
